dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Harpy
is an Enemy in Dragon's Dogma. From the tops of their lustrous heads to the curves of their bodies, Harpies take the form of bewitching beauties, yet the wings and haunches of these creatures are those of a beast. Harpies have a wingspan of nearly twenty feet and have an undeniable grace when in flight. Their intelligence is that which you would expect from an animal, yet they are known to sing arias of such beauty that none can say whether the songs contain real language or are nothing more than the simple cries of a beast. Like most birds, they seem to have poor perception at night and avoid taking action during the dark hours, preferring to take their rest upon some safe perch, though there have been tales of Harpies attacking by the light of the moon or the fiery glow of torches, so it will not pay to let your guard down at night. The Harpy’s song clouds human minds and lulls them to Sleep. Once one Harpy begins to sing, the others are likely to join in its song, so keep an ear open. Harpies can also be ridden, allowing you to 'fly' across the lands and waters of Gransys. Harpies come in four breeds: standard, Snow Harpies, Succubi and Siren. Attacks Tactics Harpies are not difficult to take down, but they can become a nuisance. *Fighters can use Shield Drum to lure Harpies into striking range. *For Warriors, you can use Skyward Slash or aerial attacks to try to swat them down. *Any class wielding a bow, such as a Strider, Ranger, or Assassin, can take them down with ease using their bows. *Mages can set them on fire to drop them to the ground. *You can grab Harpies mid-air and use them to fly. Be warned, as they can regain control anytime, and if they do, they'll drop you, which will likely lead to your death. *When they are on the ground, you can grab them and throw them off a cliff. Surprisingly, they don't make any attempt to fly back up and usually die on impact with the ground/water. *Fighter-type classes can grappel Harpies on the ground to reduce their defense even further. *Magick Archers can easily take Harpies down using their homing arrows. A Vortex Trail followed by Explosive Bolt is an excellent combination for dropping a group to the ground and then dealing massive group damage. *Harpies will often take the same flight path as other Harpies. If you notice this, sniping them down in a row is a simple task. *It is possible to take down a flock of Harpies all in a single strike. Simply use any Lightning-based skill and hope that it causes "Thundershock" to occur, as it will branch off and strike all Harpies (and any other enemies and destroyable objects) in the vicinity, sending them all to the ground and making them easy targets. Locations *Moonsbit Pass *The Everfall (Chamber of Fate with a Drake)(Post-Dragon) Trivia *The Harpies in Dragon's Dogma look very much like traditional ones from Greek Mythology. *Harpies (like Bandits and Goblins) can sometimes be found guarding a human captive in a cage, which triggers a random 'rescue' quest. *Harpies are not pictured in the Bestiary section of the Brady Games guidebook, presumably because their official artwork shows their breasts. Master Thief (Strider Skill) *Stealing from Snow Harpies can get you a Harpy Cloak, a Gryphic Cloak (rare), Peppermint Seeds, or Silk Lingerie (rare). *It is easier to steal from a grappled, sleeping or stunned target. Gallery harpy1.png harpy2.jpg Dragon's Dogma - Harpies.jpg Category:Enemies Category:Creatures Category:Flying-Beast